


Pushing Things Further

by Silvergray1358



Series: Screw Them, I Love You [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergray1358/pseuds/Silvergray1358
Summary: Peter and Wade are pushing their relationship further and while Peter is desperate to lose his v-card, Wade is determined to wreck him sweetly before that happens.A one-shot, seven pages of smut, interlude continuation that can also be read as a stand-alone, with a pre-established relationship.





	Pushing Things Further

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a direct continuation of the "Screw Them, I Love You" series. It's just a quick one-shot that is setting up for the next multi-chapter story. If you stick around, there's a teaser summary for the next part at the end~*
> 
> {{ }} =yellow box  
> [[ ]] = white box

     Deadpool and Spiderman were loitering on the fire escape of a department store 12 stories up off the ground. The midnight moonlight bathed the pair in silver as Wade had the younger man pinned against the brick wall. His arms were braced on either side of Peter’s head, keeping him blocked in as they slowly made-out.

     Peter felt like a high school cheerleader pinned up against her locker by her quarterback boyfriend. Wade definitely looked intimidating as he leaned against him, mask rolled up halfway, katanas strapped to his back, but holy damn, didn’t that just turn Peter on even more. In comparison to his appearance though, Wade had been gentle when he had pushed Peter to the wall where they had been kissing for the past thirty minutes now.

     The streets of Manhattan had been pleasantly quiet as the pair had patrolled, so while they had been traveling by rooftop, Wade had suddenly placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and spun him so his back was against the brick.

     Peter stood in surprised silence as Wade lifted his own mask up to his nose before repeating the action for Peter’s mask. Then, pressing his body flush against the smaller man’s, he kissed him passionately.

     Sometimes Wade got like this, strangely quiet and very needy, and Peter wondered if the boxes were giving him a hard time tonight. Peter noticed how sometimes Wade would hold him so tightly it was like he was afraid that he would disappear between his fingers at any moment. Peter would try to comfort him as gently as he could. He couldn’t know for sure what the voices in his boyfriend’s head said to Wade 100% of the time, but he knew that they could be cruel and self-deprecating. Sometimes they beat him down so badly Peter had to spend an hour reassuring Wade that things were okay; that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he loved him no matter what. End of argument.

     Tonight Wade seemed quiet and pensive, but he also seemed content enough. A lazy smile was plastered on his rough face as he took his time kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach; cheek, earlobe, jawline, Adam’s apple-- it didn’t matter.

     If Wade was so relaxed and happy, then whatever had gotten into his head couldn’t be too bad. Peter just let himself soak in the affection Wade was doting on him.

     “God, Spidey, watching you move tonight, all nimble and oh-so-flexible? I could barely keep my hands off of you,” Wade rasped in his ear.

     Peter smiled as Wade pecked his lips quickly before moving on again to some new spot of skin. “Well, I guess that restraint couldn’t last forever, huh?” he teased.  

     “I am but a simple mortal man, basking in the ethereal, heavenly glory of that ass,” Wade answered soulfully, making Peter snort out a laugh.  

     Wade waited happily until Peter was done laughing before cupping the side of his face to pull him back into a deep kiss. Peter could feel himself getting hard against the older man’s hips and decided that they needed to get somewhere a lot more private.

     “Let’s go back to your place,” Peter whispered, trying to be seductive as he rubbed his hands appreciatively across Wade’s chest and neck.

     “You know,” Wade paused as he watched Peter’s hands move, “it could be your place too.”

     “Are… are you asking me to move in?” Peter asked surprised.

     “I mean, you’re practically in my bed every night anyways,” Wade said with a suggestive smirk, making Peter blush at the implication. “You only use that tiny, cardboard box of an apartment to change clothes.”

     Wade did have a point. For the past four weeks after becoming more than just friends, Peter had stayed at Wade’s every night. The merc had even cleaned out a drawer for him to keep spare clothes in, and that was obviously the first step into moving in, right?

     However, there was still the facade Peter Parker had to keep up. What would he do if Ned or M.J. asked to come over like they sometimes did and Peter had to say sorry, he had moved in with some _guy_ that they had never even heard of before?

     “I don’t know, I mean, there’s like, Ned and M.J. to think about, and…”

     “No, I get it,” Wade said, pulling back to rest his hands against the metal railing behind him. “It’s not like you could ever introduce Deadpool to your friends anyway.” Peter instantly missed the warmth of Wade against him and reached out to his frowning boyfriend.

     “No…” Peter began, placing his hands on Wade’s neck, “but I could introduce them to Wade Wilson.”

     Wade chuckled sadly. “That might be even worse, baby boy.”

     “It’ll be fine, Wade,” Peter reassured. “I’m sure Ned and M.J. will be cool with it. I mean, after I break the news that I’ve been secretly seeing someone for the past month without telling them that is. But I’m sure that they’ll like you!” Peter encouraged.

     “This,” Wade said as he motioned to himself with a limp hand, “is a lot to process, Webs.”

     “I think you’ll be surprised at the level of weirdness that my friends can deal with,” Peter said with a smile as he pressed his mouth back to Wade’s. They kissed for a couple more minutes before Peter pulled away to speak.

     “How about you agree to meet my friends soon, and I’ll pack my things and move in at the end of the month?”

     Wade paused, very torn about the terrifying thought of meeting the other people important in Peter’s life AND while looking like a burn victim no less. But he couldn’t just hide Peter away from the rest of the world either and he knew that Peter’s friends were important to him. After deliberation, Wade nodded.

     Peter beamed before putting on his best I’m-trying-to-be-sexy voice.

     “Then take me home, Red.”

     Wade wrapped his arms around Peter tightly, reveling in how perfect those words sounded in a sentence together. If he got to take this amazing man home every night, then it was definitely worth it.

 

     ~*~

 

     The shower was running, steam starting to fill the small space as the water grew hot. Wade and Peter were kissing in earnest, pulling back long enough each time to get some piece of spandex or leather off and onto the tile floor. When Wade managed to get Peter out of the last leg of his suit, he stepped back into the shower, pulling the smaller man with him. Wade’s large body blocked most of the torrid water, but when he turned them to place Peter against the wall, he could feel the spray hit both of their sides, dripping between them. The warmth was so relaxing and Peter let the strong merc hold most his weight up as they continued to kiss. Wade’s tongue was so silky against Peter’s and it was amplified by the increasing slick sensation of their skin rubbing together. Even the way his hardening cock felt against Wade’s textured thigh was incredible.

     Keeping Peter pressed up against him tightly, Wade reached over to grab a bar of soap. He started by getting his calloused hands soapy before massaging them into Peter’s hair. He chuckled and blushed under Wade’s ministrations, but he tipped his head back willingly to let Wade work the bubbles in.

     Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as Wade massaged his temples with his thumbs. Wade took the chance to let his eyes wander down Peter's body greedily. Droplets of hot water were running little streaks down his neck and shoulders, down across his chest with the pale scar of his bullet wound, over those cute, little nipples and down to where their abs and hips were pressed together.

     {{How did we get this tight piece of ass to come live with us?}} Yellow asked incredulously.

     [[Marry this boy, as soon as we can trick him into it,]] White advised seriously.

     Wade helped Peter under the spray of water, continuing to massage the soap out of the brunet’s hair. When the last of it washed away, he pulled Peter back into a deep kiss where he could feel him smiling against his mouth.

     This time, Peter picked up the soap off the small shelf and started rubbing it directly on Wade’s chest, running one hand through the dripping suds to soap himself up at the same time. The smooth, slippery touch of Peter's hands everywhere on Wade’s skin felt immensely soothing and erotic. The way Peter touched him was always so kind and loving that it squeezed Wade’s heart every time. Wade ran his hands over Peter’s back, pushing the bubbles around to clean every last inch as he kissed the sensitive spot of the neck underneath Peter’s ear.  

     His touches only stayed innocent for so long though, naturally. Wade’s slick hands slid to Peter’s ass, one pulling a cheek aside to give him more room while the other teased and rubbed over the tight hole there. Peter gasped, trying to push himself harder against Wade’s body and back onto his finger at the same time. “Please Wade, I n-need more,” he breathed out.

     “Is that so, baby boy? Tell me what you need,” Wade said deeply into the side of Peter’s neck that he was currently sucking on. His index finger played with the ring of muscles, pulling a little bit around the edges but not quiet pushing in.

     Peter flushed hard, knowing what he wanted to ask, but the thought of saying it out loud was daunting. He had watched porn after all, but the difference between seeing and doing felt completely overwhelming.

     “Please, I-- I want you to be my first, Wade. I want you to fuck me,” he said as his voice shook.  

     Wade groaned loudly, making Peter shiver despite the steam.

     “Dammit, Peter, you can’t say shit like that. Fuuuuck,” he said with regret as he pulled his hands away, resting them in the middle of Peter's back. “Your first time should be special, baby boy. You deserve the candles, rose petals on the bed, Depeche Mode playing in the background sort of romance.”

     Peter chuckled. “Depeche Mode?”

     “Absolutely,” Wade breathed, his forehead pressed to Peter’s. “Besides, are you even certain you know what you’re asking for here, sweetheart? You ever touch yourself down there like that before?”

     Peter felt himself turn tomato-red at Wade's question. He never thought in a million years that he would be talking about this out loud to anyone.

     “Y-yes...twice…” he stammered.

     Wade let himself purr at the answer as his hand slid back down, teasing at Peter’s entrance again. “How many fingers, baby boy?” His lips were grazing Peter’s as he spoke, but he refused to let him close the distance while he waited for his answer. Peter was squirming hard in Wade’s arms as his finger began slipping in and out of that furled ring of muscle just one knuckle deep.

     Peter dropped his face into Wade’s neck as he tried to control his breathing and focus on what Wade was asking him. It was so difficult to pay attention though with the way he was stroking inside of him like that.

     “Fuuuuuuck. Two. T-two fingers.”

     “Oh, Peter,” Wade sighed, clicking his tongue. “You know I’m bigger than two of your cute, little fingers.” Peter could only cry out a reverberating moan in response as Wade worked his index finger all the way in.

     “I think that I know something that you might like to try, baby boy,” Wade suggested. “If you think you feel up for it?”

     “What does it feel like to you?” Peter retorted, rutting his erection against the merc’s thigh.

     That had Wade chuckling as he eased his finger back out of the smaller man. “Then come on, Spiderman. Let’s get you washed off and toweled dry asap.”

     The pair scurried out of the shower, rushing as they both toweled each other off. Wade goofily kept trying to tickle Peter under the guise of drying but thankfully Peter was fast enough to block most of the attempts. With almost no help from Wade, Peter got them dried adequately and shoved the merc back into the bedroom.

     Wade laid down on the bed, giving Peter a moment to take in the sight of his muscular boyfriend as he moved to the center. The older man’s scars were like an intricate pattern of shadows and light as his skin rippled over the bulging muscles underneath. Peter thought that they were fascinating; a perfect representation of both death and perfect health equally balanced. He knew though that the marks were painful so Peter always touched while keeping Wade’s comfort in mind.

     “Come here, Spidey,” Wade prompted with a smile, shaking the smaller man from his thoughts. “That’s right, come here, baby boy. Wait, no, not like that, sweetheart,” he said as Peter began crawling up to lay down over him. Peter paused, confused of what Wade was asking for.

     “That’s it, turn around for me,” Wade guided as his hands helped move Peter above him. He spun around, blushing at how that put his face near the older man’s cock and his own towards Wade’s face. Wade however was enjoying the position very much.

     {{By Odin’s beard, it should be illegal to be that sexy.}}

     [[This view is poetry-worthy.]]

     “Fuuuck. I know, right? Look at that ass, hot damn. Come on, Peter, back up, that’s it, baby boy, closer.” Wade hooked his arms up through the space between Peter’s legs, settling to get a firm grip on that dreamy butt. Wade spread those cheeks and began rubbing the pad of his finger over the pink hole.

     Without any warning, Wade leaned up to lick a broad stripe from Peter’s balls, over the tight ring of muscle, and up to his tailbone, tasting his soap from the shower.

     “Wade!” Peter gasped out breathless, completely shocked.

     “It’s okay,” Wade shushed, trying to massage the tense muscles in Peter’s thighs, “I’m going to take real good care of you. It’s alright, Peter, come sit on my face.”

     Wade’s words left Peter a delirious combination of utterly embarrassed and completely turned on. Wade’s mouth was back on him again though before he could speak and his cock throbbed pleadingly as the smooth muscle of Wade’s tongue wiggled against his entrance. The sensation was foreign but immediately pleasurable and it was too easy to let Wade’s hands guide his hips closer to the older man’s face. All Peter could do was hold himself up on his hands and knees and enjoy the ride.

     Deadpool’s mouth was definitely a gift and a curse, Peter could attest, but right now he was doing down-right _sinful_ things that were turning his thigh muscles into Jello. That deft tongue was working with patience at the furl of muscle and when Peter felt Wade press in deep he was already a keening mess.  

     {{We should record those sexy moans for when we have a long mission!}}

     [[Who are we kidding? We’d use it every day to jerk off.]]

     The boxes were right though. Wade couldn’t get enough of those little gasps that would leave Peter’s lips with every thrust of his tongue inside of the smaller man. When he nibbled just so at the loosening muscle, a needy moan clawed out of Peter’s chest.

     Peter dropped his chin to his chest, panting with every breath. He watched as his precome dripped off the head of his dick and down onto the space between Wade’s pecs.

     “Unnngg, dammit, Wade, I'm getting close. Please… I need to touch myself,” Peter begged as he started adjusting his weight to get his right arm free.

     “Don't you dare, baby boy,” Wade pulled back enough to tease as he laid a surprise slap on Peter's ass. “I'm not done with you yet.”

     Peter groaned but let his hand drop back down to the sheets. He swallowed his racing heart back down and nodded even though Wade probably couldn't see it.

     “Reach in that top drawer and grab the lube for me, sweetcheeks,” Wade requested, earning him a sassy look back from Peter at the endearment as he pulled away to reach. Peter found the new bottle right in the front and his eyebrow raised as he read the label.

     “Bubble-gum flavored?” he inquired.

     “Yeah, to go with that bubble butt of yours,” Wade smirked.

     Peter chuckled, shaking his head. “You’ve been waiting to use that for too long I bet.”

     “Oh yeah, absolutely, but I’ve also been waiting to use _this_ for too long, so get back over here,” Wade said as he snagged the bottle from Peter’s hand. Peter leaned back over his body and he couldn’t help but stare at Wade’s flushed cock where it also started leaking onto his own stomach. When Peter heard the cap on the bottle open, he leaned down while Wade was distracted.

     With a little kitten-lick, he swiped the clear drop of fluid off the tip of Wade’s dick, a little string of it connected to his tongue before he pulled it back into his mouth. He was still pretty new to giving a blow job but the way Wade hissed as his tongue kept licking was a good indicator that he wasn’t doing too bad.

     “ _Christ_ , Peter,” the merc groaned. He forced to make his hands work again while Peter’s mouth was slowly suckling on the head of his cock. He slicked up a few fingers, getting them almost dripping before he chucked the bottle to the edge of the bed. His clean hand grabbed a hold on Peter’s hip, holding him in place while he began stroking the tiny hole with his index finger. The muscle twitched under his ministrations and he wasted no time working it inside with deliberate, rocking pushes.

     Peter, who had been trying to take as much of Wade’s length into his mouth as possible, hummed out an immediate moan around the girth. The sensation was extraordinary and Wade almost gagged Peter when his hips jerked a little.

     “Fuck, sorry, baby boy, sorry. I’ll be good, I promise, just _please_ keep sucking me, your mouth feels soooo fucking good,” Wade rambled, already trying to nudge a second finger in with the first one. Peter was so nice and loose from Wade eating him out and two wet fingers were pushing in together soon enough.

     Watching his fingers push in to that scorching channel, he aimed for where he guessed Peter’s prostate to be. After a couple of thrusts, Peter was humming lewd sounds again and Wade knew he had it nailed.

     “That’s it, sweetheart, shit that’s good,” he groaned. “Make me come, baby, and I’ll finally let you come.”

     And dammit, if that wasn’t a challenge, Peter didn’t know what was.

     He doubled his effort, even dipping low enough to let Wade’s length nudge the back of his throat with every head bob. It was increasingly difficult to work though with Wade’s fingers pressing against his sweet-spot over and over.

     It didn’t take long however before Wade exclaimed with a moan that he was about to come. Peter desperately wanted to try to swallow so he refused to stop moving his mouth. He could feel the way that Wade’s cock flexed strongly, getting even harder for a second, before hot liquid pulsed against his tongue. It was a struggle to keep up with waves of it but only a little bit slipped out of the corner of his mouth as he swallowed repeatedly.

     With a gasp, he pulled off. His throat and jaw burned, but the used feeling was intoxicating and made his own cock throb with need.

     Wade’s orgasm had distracted him from moving his hand for a moment, but with it finally over he made sure to pay special attention to the boy’s gland again. He used his other hand to lift Peter’s hips up a bit.

     “Come on, Spidey, want you to fuck my throat,” he prompted.

     It was a bit tricky to get in place and not dislodge Wade’s fingers inside of him, but Peter managed to get his shaky thighs to cooperate long enough to make do. He was so close already from Wade's constant assault on his prostate so he knew when he slid into that glorious, hot mouth he wasn’t going to last long.

     Wade didn’t move his mouth, just his hand, keeping his lips wrapped tight around Peter’s cock. It was different, actually rocking into that heat, controlling his own pace instead of Wade and lust filled every last drop of Peter’s blood. He chased his orgasm down fast, almost curling in on himself and head-butting Wade’s stomach as he came ridiculously hard from the duel sensations.

     When Peter flopped down beside him, completely exhausted, Wade flipped so they were both the same way and kissed the younger man. It was filled with such love and adoration and Peter felt like he was floating as Wade kissed him back down to earth. He knew he had made the right choice agreeing to move in.

     Tomorrow he would deal with the rest of the world. It could wait.

     ~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Things are changing for Spiderman and Deadpool; moving in together, revealing their relationship, and attempting to take their sex-life to home base, you dig? It'd be stressful enough, except there's a new executioner in the streets and the evidence is pointing right towards everyone's favorite Merc With A Mouth. Featuring: Mystery Villain of the Week, A Damsel in Distress, An Unexpected Team-Up, and your Classic Love Story.
> 
> First posting will be Tuesday after Memorial Day and I hope to see you there ;)


End file.
